ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Set
Set is a first generation Eternal, who gained the uncommon power of morphing his standard form into a multi-headed serpent.when he was risen from his millennia slumber by night mare he was beaten by wolverine and blood scream and than made the pet of the dimensional being adversary Biography Origins Set was once a primitive humanoid who was among the first generation of what would one day be humanity, where Earth was the starting grounds of the Celestials new breed of synthetic gods called Eternals. After being experimented on by the titan like beings, Set not only gained physical power, but also gained an uncommon ability to manipulate and become a reptile. Return and new master Having survived the Great War that destroyed the other elder gods set fell in to a deep sleep while in serpent form before being awakened by night mare who had just taken up his human identity he claimed to knew who he was and proposed to strike a bargain if set helped him spread fear he would help him assemble his kind in return they would rule the entire world side by side but set had no intention of sharing contral of the earth with a simple demon and blasted night mare aside and went off to spread chaos his way eventually he was found by the infamous wolverine who demanded to knew what he was and what set wanted the mighty serpent replied by attacking Logan who he soon had trapped with his tale and he prepared to consume him when one of his heads was suddenly cut off by blood scream causing set great pain blood scream claimed no one killed Logan but him so the two killers put aside their difference eventually managing to defeat set but he than reverted to his human form causing wolverine to back off but blood scream went to kill him causing a bloody battle between the two and allowing set to escape he was later contacted by the demonic adversary from his pocket dimension who asked if set desired a home which he agreed causing him to pull set threw the portal and soon turned the eternal in to his pet serpent bound to serve the adversary for eternity Powers and Abilities * Eternal Biology: Since Set is a Eternal, his natural biology grants him a wide variety of different powers, such as: ** Super Strength ** Super Healing ** Immortality ** Invulnerability ** Super Hearing ** Super Sight ** Super Smell ** Super Speed ** Super Agility ** Super Stamina * Serpent-Related Powers: What separates Set from other Eternals are his powers of manipulating and becoming a reptile. ** Control: Capable of manipulating all types of reptiles. ** Shape Shifter: '''Capable of transforming into a Multi-Headed serpent. ** '''Size Manipulation * Magic: Set is also familiar with mystic arts which he uses to further his own agendas. ** Hypnosis ** Necromancy ** Soul Absorption ** Siphon Lifeforce ** Possession Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Hell-Lords Category:Eternals Category:Monsters Category:HYDRA Category:Serpent Squad Members Category:Sorcerers